Hard, but Fun!
by RaexxBB
Summary: The world is ending, but what does this group of teenagers do about it? Read to find out. SaekoxTakashi
1. The Beginning of the End

**_High School of the Dead_**

**_Chapter 1  
><em>**

**Characters:**

**Rei: Classmate of Takashi Komuro. They have known each other since kindergarten. When they were young, Rei promised to marry him when they were older. She has loved him ever since but because of Takashi's indecisiveness, he was never able to honestly return her feelings. Heartbroken, she sought comfort in their friend, Hisashi, and ignoring Takashi at the same time in hopes of forgetting the pain. Rei was furious when Takashi killed Hisashi, even though he turned into a zombie.**

**Saeko: A high school senior and president of the school's kendo club, she is extremely skilled at close combat with a bokken. Calm and collected with a sense of pride in her skills. Saya's father, Souichirou Takagi, tells Saeko that her father once gave him guidance so to repay the favor; he gives her a very powerful sword, crafted in the Tokyo armory by General Murata during the Meiji Era. Four years prior to the story, an assailant attacked Saeko.**

**Takashi: 17 year old high school student. He has loved her ever since she made a childhood promise to marry him when they were older. However, due to Takashi's indecisiveness, Rei found comfort in their friend, Hisashi. As a result, their friendship was damaged. He was one of the first people to notice that something was wrong in the school and quickly took action to escape with his friends. His relationship with Rei was shaken further when he was forced to kill Hisashi after he had turned into a zombie.**

**Saya: escaped with Hirano. The daughter of an influential Uyoku dantai politician and her family is deeply involved in Japan's politics. A self-proclaimed genius, Saya's knowledge and deductive capabilities have allowed the group to escape from harm many times.**

**Kohta: Hirano, 16-year old sophomore student who was often bullied in school, Kohta is a gun otaku (enthusiast) and knows the ins and outs of the firearms and any military-related equipment that the group comes across. Basically, he functions as the group's long-range combat specialist.**

**Shizuka: A 26 year-old women and the school nurse at Fujimi High School. She is close friends with Rika Minani, a sniper of Japan's Special Assault Team.**

**Rika: The chief of first squadron in the prefecture police and an expert sniper in the Special Assault Team sent to clear the nearby airport of any zombie stragglers. She is close friends with Marikawa Shizuka and has the desire to go and save her from the outbreak of zombies.**

**Alice: Only 7 years old, she was saved from being attacked by several undead by Takashi after her father was killed by members of a household who wouldn't allow them shelter.**

**Hisashi: Rei's classmate and boyfriend, he, Takashi, and Rei were among the first to try and escape the rampage at the school. On their way out of class he was bitten by an infected teacher and subsequently turned into one of "them" after wards. So, that makes him the dead boyfriend of Rei.**

**Zeke: Alice's puppy dog.**

* * *

><p>They were still driving away from Saya's house, making their way to a broken down charity building. Saeko sat next to Takashi as Rei glared at the two. Rei had gotten the feeling that Takashi was getting more interested in Saeko, but if she couldn't have him anybody could just like with Hisashi.<p>

Saeko and Takashi were talking about something that made Saeko put her hand over on his lap. Rei's face burned with anger. What were they talking about that made her flirty? Saeko closed her eyes as Takashi placed his arm around her. She was going to sleep with her head in his lap now.

Rei watched as Takashi ran his fingers through Saeko's hair. Why her?

* * *

><p><strong>At an old run down charity building. . .<strong>

* * *

><p>As they came to the building. There were none of the Dead here, none of <em>'Them'<em>. Rei glanced back over at Takashi helping the hurt Saeko walk inside. Why was he the one helping _her_? Her boobs were bigger then Rei's, and now they were pressed up on Takashi's chest, jiggling.

Takashi reddened as they walked in, because every other step Saeko's breast would jump up and pop his chin to just fall back down. He glanced over at Saeko as she tried to walk. She had a slight blush creeping across her face.

"Hey," Saeko squinted ahead. "Well, I think we'll be good if we just get over there before night." The others had walked ahead of Saeko, but Takashi stayed with her as the others searched the place of the walking dead. "So," Takashi looked up at Saeko's one word. "So, I was thinking you could help me in with when the others come back." He moved his head to try looking into her eyes and failing. He'd thought that her voice had sounded sad.

He placed his hand on her knee, "of course I'll help you, Saeko." He grinned, "Ever since that night with you in the shrine I've felt much closer to you." She moved her hand onto his and he looked up at her.

"I have too." Saeko tried to move closer to were Takshi sat, but failed and started to fall into his lap instead. His face light up red. "Hmmm. . .. Takashi, I'm sorry..." Saeko tried to apologize, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"No, Saeko, it's okay." He got up to help her off the ground. He pulled her up and in his lap. She blushed at his action. "I hope you don't mind." She shock you head to confirm that she didn't. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them with his strong hands. She let out a soft moan at one of the spots he hit, making him grin. His lips coming closer to her ear, "are you feeling horny, Saeko?" Her face light up red at his words. He pushed down harder, making her moan again. "I can help you with that just like last time you know that right, Saeko?" He pulled down the right side of her shirt's shoulder, and pressed his lips to her skin. She shivered under his touch, licking her lips.

"Takashi, want until we at least get inside to start whose types of things." Saeko blushed as the teenage boy did what he was told by recovering her shoulder.

Hirano ran back down, "the building is clean. Bring her in," he looked behind the couple. "Fast."

Saeko and Takashi looked up and saw _'Them'_ walking their way. Takashi picked Saeko up bridal-style, and started to run in. Rei came back down to see the two running in. Saeko blushed with embarrassment for having to be cared in, feeling like an extra weight on everyone for even getting hurt in their last fight.

"Okay, I'm going to take Saeko up to her room that she'll be staying in." Takashi said as he walked by Hirano and Rei still caring Saeko in his arms.

"Why don't you let, Hirano?" Rei asked, getting Takashi to around and look at her. "I mean, you've just been staying with her the whole time that she's been hurt. Why not take a break?"

He shook his head in shock at her questioning. Rei saw that Saeko's boobs were pressed as hard as they could be up against Takashi's chest. Bet they wouldn't be that way with Hirano, Saya's guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me how you like it. Should I continue on with the story line or just erase and start over right away? I'll take any ideas if anyone wants to throw some out there. Review, favorite, and so on. LOL! Hope you enjoyed. I've enjoyed writing what I did. ;)<strong>


	2. Lots of sex

**Author's note: **

**Sorry about making the first chapter so short. I was just typing at random on the first one. So, I'm hoping you'll all like the second chapter better then the first, and continue reading it as the story goes on. This isn't really based off of the anime. It's just they start off coming from Saya's mansion to go to a building. Saeko really didn't get hurt in the anime. I just put my own little twist in there. So that Saeko and Takashi would get together a little more. I've come up with some more ideas that I'm going to try working in to the story line. Hope you enjoy it, and that I don't confuse any of the people reading this.**

**_High School of the Dead_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

><p>After we'd left the safety of another building we'd been staying in we fought some more... and more, and more... Really it just got tiring after our millionth win. We were starving and sleepy. We really, really needed somewhere to rest, but the good thing was we'd found a boat to use and Saeko was doing better. When we found an island to stay the night on the girls were ever happy to relax and let us do all the work, us being Hirano and I. Which sucked since we couldn't find any food for us, but Hirano went out and caught some fish.<p>

Everyone was happy about that, but that was just the beginning of the biggest disaster for us yet. As we all sat around the fire trying to stay warm, Shizuka, screamed something about hydrangea then it went crazy as if we didn't have worst to worry about, but now hydrangea too. DAMN! Things are bad.

Shizuka and Rei jumped at me and _wanted_ me... No thank you. I was very confused by this and Saeko saved me from their seduction. We ran away into the woods. I looked back and saw the women all go crazy angry then Takagi grabbed Shizuka's shoulder and she squealed with glee about seeing Rika...? That just made me even more confused.

Saeko pushed me up against the wall like rock thing we were close to, mumbling about something then kissing me. When she pulled away I blushed and leaned over and kissed her back making us both fall to the ground as well. My hand ran up her slide and flow to her right boob, massaging it.

I got a moan from her and continued. Removing her swimsuit top and bottoms, she did the same to his speed'o. Her hand ran along him and slowly she licked his neck then her lips went down to his cock. Her tongue ran laps around it as it laid in her mouth. He moaned and groaned at her lips touch, thrusting himself into her mouth, but as he did she removed her lips.

He frowned, not finding joy in this. "Saeko, why did you stop? It felt good."

"I just think you'll find this more pleasurable." She ran finger into his mouth and he sucked on it for a minute. She picked his penis up with her pussy and slid onto him. She moaned and Takashi watched as her boobs fall into the air with her body at the pleasure of him being inside her. He thrust himself into her as she road him. He reached up and groped her breast. Saeko moaned at everything, she really yelped when he shot into her.

_Takashi's pov_ **(A/N's: This might be a little confusing at first. Hope you understand after all the stories ;) **

Rei and Shizuka came to the party and start trying to get on Takashi. He just pushed all the woman off of him and cried saying, 'he was only one man. Couldn't take three women at once.' Really it would be a funny show if you were there... Cause the women were really all just zombies. That's right, Saeko had left the ... spot...

_Saeko's pov_

Takashi had gotten up from under me and ran for the wood, yelling you've got to come get me. I got up and ran after him. Watching as his cute butt moved in front of me. Something was different about him in some way now... But what?

I ran and caught him. He wasn't faster then me. So, he just can't out run me. The sun was coming up and I kissed him as the sun rose behind us. My hands ran down to his butt and started to massage it. As our chest got pushed together, it felt different from before, all those secret times together... What with that? My tongue shot into his mouth and I moaned as he stuck his tongue down my neck and massaged my boobs.

_Rei's pov_

I saw the two run into the woods. I watched as Saeko and Takashi had sex. I just wanted one of them, maybe I could confuse... Takashi... Make him think I was Saeko. No, that wouldn't work. So, my only shot is Saeko.

She looked up at me and ignored her man candy under her. Climbing up off the ground, she had lust in her eyes. It really, really, very much so, turned me on. I grinned, and gestured for her to come with me. She ran after me and we were under the rising sun, it was beautiful. I looked over and saw Shizuka and Takagi making out...? Whatever... Saeko kissed me and ran her hands down to my butt. I moaned, it felt to good. I rubbed her breast hearing her moan with pleasure. I licked my lips and stuck my tongue down her throat.

I was her leg slide between mine and start to slide myself up and down it. DAMN! It felt good. Our tongues shot in and out of our mouths, showing everyone we were having fun together. I was get very wet as we played together. I heard her moan Takashi's name. feeling a little hurt, but continued with our make out time it only last so long.

_Takagi's pov_

I looked up from Mama(Shizuka) for a second and saw what I think was Saeko and Rei making out. I wasn't really sure, but I was having sex with my mom. So, anything could happen right. I smiled as my mother flicked her finger around inside me. She pulled out her fingers and I whimpered not liking what she'd just done.

_Later, after all that... stuff._

Takagi awoke to having her face stuffed in Shizuka's boobs, Hirano riding a broom stick, and Rei and Saeko really making out. It was disgusting. WAIT! That mean, Mama was really... UGH!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you enjoyed. More sex scenes to come, and hopeful not as many woman to woman... How about more Takshi and Saeko. *Wink, wink. ;) Yeah, sorry about going into all the other stories of everyone, but hey, I can write my sex scenes. If you've read some on my other things... You might know that. Really most of my stories of M... I think you know why. ;) Thanks for reading. I'll try updating faster this time. Writer's block some times is bad. :D<strong>


	3. Maze

**Author's note: **

**Yes, I wrote the OVA for the last chapter, but just to see what you thought of it. Don't worry I'll just go with what I think of from here on. Thanks for reading. ;)  
><strong>

**_High School of the Dead_**

**Chapter 3: Maze**

* * *

><p><span>Takashi's pov<span>

I woke up very confused of what was happening. I was in a place I'd never seen before. Someone was cuddled up against my chest and I looked down to see who, Saeko... What was going on? Where were we? I looked around, then down again. We were both naked too! What is going on?

Starting to wake up Saeko, I looked around. We were in a building, wood on the floors, but they were made of tile not wood. I was now just very confused. Saeko woke up and looked at me with that smile I only saw. Speaking of other people where was everyone else? "Saeko?" She looked at me again and then around. "Do you know where we are?"

"No, Takashi, I'm even more confused then you are. Sorry." I looked at her with worry. "Maybe we should look around." We both got up off the floor. I took her hand and we both started to walk around the room. "Takashi, what if we're trapped in here? We can never leave again... And we die?" Saeko asked, I shook my head. "But what if we can't find away out of here? Or... _they _... find us? We're both naked. We've got nothing. Where are the others? And why, I ask, ARE WE NAKED? What happened yesterday?"

"If I remember this all right then I think... Maybe. I'm not sure Saeko, but we aren't going to die here. Never, ever would I let that happen." I turned to her, and gave her the warmest embrace I could.

"Thank you, Takashi." She cuddled her head into my neck. Looking up, I saw something.

"Hey, Saeko, look at this. It's your sword.**"** I picked it up and handed it to her. "Maybe we can find our clothes in this place too!" I said hopeful and gave her a smile. "Let's go see." I took her hand and as we ran through the place and looked for anything to cover ourselves and a weapon for me I tripped on something and we fell.

Saeko landed on top of me and her face came down over mine. Out of know where I remembered...

_The Other Day~_

_I was screaming, "EVERYONE IN HERE! COME ON! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" That was stupid of me, screaming my head off. _

_We'd all made it away safe and into shelter, but what we didn't see was someone else in that shelter. I'd heard a chuckle from behind us and turned to see an old man. When everything went blank, and then we'd just woken up here._

_Now again~_

I looked around to find our way out of this maze. I remember how the old man looked now. If we saw him again, I'd kill him. We both ran down the halls to found things. After along time I saw something, clothes, and guns, but someone was with them... TAKAGI! She looked up and saw us both, she was blushing. _  
><em>"Hi. How are you two? Are y'all alright. Here put these on." She handed us some clothes and we put them on quickly.

"Great. We were just naked, but we found Saeko's sword." I answered and continued to get dressed.

"What type of sick person would do something at a time like this?" Takagi questioned me.

"I don't know, but when we find him we'll beat his ass into next year." I looked at them both. "We bett take some of these other clothes in case we find the others and they aren't wearing anything either. Both girls nodded and wepacked some into my bag and ran through the maze to find our other friends, but we kept close so we didn't lose one another. What we didn't know as we search was we had a ... _friend_ ... along with us the whole time.


End file.
